the end where we begin
by Waffles Of Doom
Summary: college is a rite of passage. its where new friendships are formed (over vodka and old movies), relationships begin and end, and the occasional class is taken. its the best time of your life, and the arkoses university students try and make it just that. but parties and fun can only hide the cracks in a world on the brink of all out war for so long. [college AU, pre-cataclysm]
1. chapter one

**chapter one**

Clarke brushed her messy blonde curls out of her face as she got out of the car, slinging her handbag over her shoulder. It was a bright, beautiful day, the sky clear, the redbrick walls of her dorm building almost glittering in the sunlight.

"I can't believe our little girl is starting university." Abby sighed, trying to fix Clarke's hair.

"Mom, don't-"

"Let me have this much." Abby said, twisting it back off her forehead carefully. "I wont see you until Christmas after today."

"Your mom is a sentimental old goose." Jake said as he lifted Clarke's cases out of the car. "She wont be able to look at a hairbrush until you're home with us again."

Clarke laughed. "You're growing dreadlocks then mom, yeah?"

"I think I could rock them." Abby laughed. "What floor are you on?"

"Third." Clarke checked the letter. 'Arkoses University, North Carolina' was emblazoned across the top, all the details of her dorm, roommate and where to go underneath. She couldn't believe she was actually here, a freshman in university. It had felt like it would never happen when she was in high school, suffocating under the strict rules of the private school she had spent her life in.

She was looking forward to being independent, for once. Clarke loved her parents more than anything, but they were protective. Her mother was one of the top doctors in the state, her dad worked as an engineer with the military, and they had friends in high places - namely Senator Jaha. They were constantly worrying that something would happen to Clarke, and it had taken a lot of convincing for her to be allowed go to college in North Carolina, rather than in Washington DC where she grew up.

"Clarke, honey?"

"Sorry." Clarke shook her head. "Just taking this all in!"

"I'm jealous." Abby admitted. "I would love to be starting university all over again. They were some of the best years of my life."

"Mainly because you met me on the first week." Jake said, grabbing a hold of most of Clarke's bags. "And we had the best fun."

Abby rolled her eyes. "Boys are not the only thing that make college fun Clarke. There's all the friends you're going to make - and the classes!"

"The parties." Jake grinned.

"Don't you dare encourage her Jake!" Abby said. "You are underage Clarke, you are not going to be going wild."

"Don't worry mom." Clarke laughed. "I'm not much of a partier anyway."

"You should join some clubs." Abby said as they entered the busy dorm building, heading for the elevator. "Its how I made some of my best friends. I met Thelonius when I joined the debating society."

"You were in the debating society?"

Abby shook her head. "I never went back after the first meeting - it clashed with something else. Thelonius and I stayed friends though!"

"Your moms point is Clarke, that branching out and joining things is the best way to meet new people." Jake said. "You don't get to talk to people in your classes a lot, and it can be daunting to anyway. You should join the art club or something!"

"Art club dad, really?"

"I know you teenagers have to be aloof about your talents, but you're in college now Clarke. You _can _acknowledge that you have a talent."

"Haha dad. I'm going to miss how hilarious you are."

"Yes you are." Jake beamed. "My jokes are something special."

"They're definitely something dad." Clarke laughed, taking in the view as they stepped out of the elevator. The floor was bustling with life, bags, and parents and new students everywhere. It was busy, and crazy, and Clarke couldn't help but think that she was going to enjoy being surrounded by so much life.

"You look excited Clarke." Abby said, squeezing her daughter's shoulder.

"I am." Clarke admitted. "I really am."

"What number are you?" Jake said, struggling under the amount of luggage he was pulling.

"11." Clarke said. 'I'm rooming with someone called Octavia."

"Unusual name." Abby said.

"Its interesting." Clarke shrugged. "Her parents were probably really into mythology."

"Well, I'm sure you'll find out soon." Abby said. "Get to know your roommate honey, they could end up being your best friend."

"You guys know I'm literally just starting college, right?"

"Yes?"

"You're giving me a lot of advice about best friends forever." Clarke said. "Let me enjoy this, okay?"

"I keep forgetting our baby girl is all grown up now." Abby sighed.

"We'll butt out sweetheart." Jake said.

"But only a little."

Clarke rolled her eyes, reaching for the door of her dorm room. She stepped inside, looking around the room with interest. It was pretty evenly spilt, two single beds, two desks, and one very large wardrobe.

And one very, _very _attractive guy sitting on the edge of the unclaimed bed Clarke could only presume was hers. He was sitting down, but he was definitely tall - his long legs stretching out in front of him. His hair was dark, and his features were even darker, a smattering of freckles across his nose and cheeks only taking away from the dark, smouldering, moody look _slightly_.

Clarke shook her head, trying to pull herself together. Her _parents_ were right next to her, for godssake.

"Uh, hi?" She offered an awkward greeting.

"Bellamy." He said, staring at her intently. "Bellamy Blake. I'm Octavia's brother."

"Clarke Griffin - Octavia's roommate. But you probably already knew that, right?"

"Right." He - Bellamy - laughed.

"Roomie!"

Their not so conversation was interrupted by whirlwind of dark hair and skinny jeans pouncing excitedly on Clarke, giving her a tight hug.

"I'm Octavia." The girl greeted brightly. She shared the same dark features as her brother, but she was more excitable. And smiley.

"Clarke." Clarke smiled. "Good to meet you - roomie."

"We are going to have so much fun this year." Octavia reassured.

'You might want to do some work too O." Bellamy piped up.

"Bell's so overprotective, you'd swear he was my mom." Octavia rolled her eyes. "Mr and Mrs Griffin, you really wont need to worry about Clarke. She's basically getting her own bodyguard rooming with me."

Abby laughed. "Thats honestly reassuring to hear Octavia."

"Don't ruin my reputation O." Bellamy said, standing up. Clarke dug her fingernails into her palm, trying not to move an inch. He really was gorgeous - she could see the muscles of his shoulders move underneath the thin material of his t-shirt, his strong arms crossed across his broad chest.

Clarke was stupidly attracted to him.

"I better go." Bellamy said, moving towards the door. "I need to get to unpacking before classes start. Text me if you need anything O."

Clarke watched as he left the room without a backward glance, not acknowledging her presence in the slightest.

"We should probably get going too honey." Abby said, looking at her watch. "I have a surgery this evening I have to get back too…" She trailed off, looking apologetic.

"Mom." Clarke gave her a reassuring smile. "Its okay. Why would you guys be hanging around here anyway? We're just going to be unpacking."

"I love you honey." Abby hugged her tightly. "Keep in contact with us, I mean it! You're always on your phone, so put it to good us and call us every once in a while."

"I love you too mom." Clarke said. "And I'm going to be fine. Promise."

"Thats my girl." Jake said, stepping in to give her a hug. "Love you."

"Love you too dad." Clarke said. "Safe trip home."

"We'd better go before your mom tries to find a dorm for herself here." Jake knew the look on his wife's face all too well.

"Love you guys!" Clarke called, watching as her parents reluctantly left.

"Your parents seem great." Octavia said.

"Your brother seems.. protective?"

Octavia shrugged. "I'm his responsibility, I guess. Anyway! I ran into this guy Adam on our floor when I was going to the bathroom, and apparently there is a crazy big party going on tonight in one of the frat houses. The semester hasn't technically started yet, so they can't get in trouble for hosting a party before rush -"

"Rush?"

"When people join fraternities or whatever. Its kind of stupid, too much testosterone in one house if you ask me." Octavia said. "The point _is_, I think we should go! This party is meant to be some big campus tradition, and its supposed to be beyond crazy."

"I don't know, I'm not much of a party person…"

"Come _on_ Clarke! This is college, everyone is a party person in college." Octavia said. "And its going to be _craaaaaaaaaazy_."

"Thats not really convincing me Octavia."

"But there's going to be loads of cute college boys there." Octavia pouted. "I need my new roommate to be my wing woman!"

Octavia's enthusiasm was kind of infectious. "Okay. Lets go to this stupid party!"

"Yay!" Octavia beamed. "I already like you Clarke. We're going to have a great year."

"I hope so."

"College is what you make it Clarke." Octavia said. "And I plan to have a lot of fun."

"What about classes, and everything?"

"I have no idea what I want to major in." Octavia shrugged, opening up one of her suitcases. "I figure that I'll find that one out by immersing myself in college and seeing what I enjoy the most."

"I don't think you can major in frat parties."

"Pity." Octavia laughed. "Its not like you know what you want to do, is it?"

"I'm pre-med." Clarke admitted, starting to unpack her own suitcases.

"My new bestie is a smarty pants." Octavia teased. "Thats cool though, you can cure my hangovers."

"I don't think medical science has advanced that far yet."

"So maybe you'll be the one to do it!" Octavia said, smiling widely. "God, I am so excited about college. Aren't you?"

"I am." Clarke nodded. "I'm mainly excited to get away from my parents. They're kind of.. overbearing, sometimes."

"I lived with an aunt before college." Octavia said. "She was as far from overbearing as you could get - woman let me do what I liked. My problem is that Bellamy is the overbearing figure in my life, and I've just ran straight to him."

"Is he that bad?"

"He threatened my prom date." Octavia said. "With a fake gun. My date did not know it was fake."

"Oh, wow."

"He does it because he cares, I guess." Octavia said. "But he goes too far sometimes. Sometimes being all of the time. I honestly think he just needs a girlfriend."

"He doesn't have a girlfriend?" Clarke was honestly surprised.

"There's a steady stream of girls in and out of his _bed_, sure, but I don't think Bell's ever had an actual meaningful relationship." Octavia said. "If he had someone else to pour his energy into, he might leave me live my life for once."

"Thats a pretty logical assumption."

"Enough with the serious talk." Octavia said. "Thats for mid-terms when we're stressed, and sharing our live stories. I've got an important question."

"Yeah?"

"What are you wearing tonight?" Octavia grinned.

Clarke looked at her jeans, and shirt. "This?"

"Nope." Octavia shook her head. "You want some cute college boy to fall at your feet, right?"

"I guess so."

Clarke wanted that, right? She wanted to have a fun night with her roommate, maybe make out with some cute freshman. That sounded like something high school Clarke would have passed on to marathon TV shows on netflix, but college Clarke was definitely into it.

"Do you have any cute dresses?"

"Define cute."

Octavia laughed. "I like you Clarke. You're really great, so lets flaunt that tonight."

"You seem to know more about this than I do, so I'll let you guide me."

"I just had a lot of time on my hands growing up, and fashion magazines and weird reality TV taught me a lot." Octavia said. 'This would be way easier if we were both unpacked. I don't know where anything I own is."

"Unpacking is the worst part of going anywhere."

"I can't say I've gone many places." Octavia said, unzipping yet another suitcase. "I've lived with Bell, and my aunt in Arkansas for most of my life. We took a trip to Georgia once, but its hardly a great adventure. I bet you've been lots of places, rich kid."

"Rich kid?"

"Oh come on." Octavia gave her a pointed look. "Clarke Griffin? I'm not an idiot, your parents are Washington bigwigs. I bet you had summers in the Hampton's with Senator's kids."

"The Hampton's isn't as fun as movies make it out to be." Clarke said. "Everyone's so uptight, and boring. All they do is talk politics - even the kids."

"Oh, woe is you Clarke. I bet you stayed in an an amazing house to make up for the boring conversation."

"I've never been comfortable with the whole 'rich kid' thing. Its my parents money, not mine, and I don't want to be known for my parents money." Clarke admitted. "I was hoping college would be a fresh start."

"Provided you bring me with you to the Hampton's the next four summers, I'll quit the rich kid jabs!"

"Deal." Clarke laughed.

"Now, seriously. What kind of party clothes have you got with you?" Octavia said, leaning over Clarke's shoulder to snoop at her suitcases. "Oh, thats cute."

"I don't know…" Clarke's fingers brushed over the soft material of the dress. "I've never really worn it. Its kind of short."

"Correction - its cute." Octavia grinned, holding the skater style dress up to Clarke. "And you're definitely wearing it!"

Before their conversation could continue, a loud bang from the hallway drew their attention.

"What the hell?" Clarke yanked open their dorm room door, looking outside. One of the people she had seen wandering around the floor was leaning against the wall, crying with laughter, another guy - presumably his friend - was trapped underneath a heavy looking suitcase. "Oh my god, are you okay?" She rushed to help him, grabbing a hold of one of the handles.

"I'm fine." He replied, smiling at her from underneath a mess of dark floppy hair. "I'd be better if Jasper could stop laughing and maybe give me a hand?"

"Sorry man." Jasper laughed, offering the other boy a hand. "It was kind of funny, you have to admit it."

"His sense of humour is questionable." The other boy said. "I'm Monty by the way - this is my best friend Jasper."

"Clarke." Clarke smiled. "And this is -"

"**Beautiful**." Jasper gaped at Octavia.

"I prefer Octavia." Octavia said. "You guys live on this floor?"

"Yeah, we're a few doors up." Monty said, elbowing Jasper to try and get him to snap out of his daze. "You guys are freshman too?"

"These are freshman dorms." Octavia laughed.

"Right. Of course." Monty shook his head. "What are you guys studying?"

"I'm pre-med."

"Major-less, with no intention of changing that anytime soon." Octavia said.

"Bio-medical sciences." Jasper said. "I might see you in class `Clarke."

"I'm honours engineering." Monty said. "So if you have any old phones, I'm open to donations for tinkering purposes."

"He's going to invent something amazing someday." Jasper beamed, giving Monty's shoulder a squeeze.

"Speaking of amazing, are you guys going to that frat party tonight?"

"The big rager Sigma Delta organise at the start of the year? That party is supposed to be legendary!" Jasper looked excited. "You guys are going?"

"Of course we are! I didn't just come to college to study." Octavia grinned. "Meet us out here at nine, we'll head over together?"

"Sounds good." Monty nodded. "Nice to meet you guys."

Jasper nodded furiously. "See you tonight Octavia!"

Octavia simply grinned, her and Clarke disappearing back into their dorm room.

"He's already in love with you." Clarke teased.

"Who? Jasper?" Octavia shrugged. "I mean, he's cute, but he's not my type."

"You have a type?"

"You don't?"

"Guys don't like me that way - so my type is anything with a pulse."

"I like badboys." Octavia smirked.

"I'm sure your brother is really happy about that."

"My brother doesn't get a say in who I date, and don't date." Octavia said. "He can advise all he wants, but I have no intention of ever listening."

"He has your best interests at heat…"

"You don't know my brother Clarke. Its his life's aim to drive me crazy." Octavia said, grabbing a hairbrush and dragging it roughly through her long, dark hair.

"I wish I had a sibling." Clarke said wistfully.

"You can have Bellamy, if you want." Octavia said.

"I don't think he'd appreciate you trying to pawn him off on someone else." Clarke joked.

"What he doesn't know wont hurt him!"

"Just like this party tonight?"

"_Exactly_ like this party tonight."

* * *

Clarke took in the scene in front of her nervously, the backyard of the frat house heaving with people. Octavia wasn't lying when she said that it was going to be a crazy party - there was people everywhere, and no room to breathe, let alone move.

"Come on." Octavia grabbed her hand, starting to push her way through the crowd. "Lets get a drink."

Grasping her roommates hand tightly, Clarke allowed herself to be dragged through the crowd, toward the makeshift bar, Jasper and Monty following behind them.

"What can I get you two beautiful ladies?"

"Four vodkas." Octavia beamed.

"Coming right up."

"He hardly thinks we're 21 Octavia." Clarke said quietly.

"Like he cares." Octavia rolled her eyes, passing her one of the red cups. "You don't get ID'd at frat parties. Just, drink up and lets dance. Theres some cute guys here, and I plan to have a very good time."

Clarke took a sip of her drink, the vodka stinging the back of her throat.

Octavia laughed at her expression. "You don't drink it for the taste Clarke."

"Thats an understatement." Clarke said, taking another generous gulp.

"But doesn't it make you want to dance!" Octavia teased, giving her hips a slight wiggle in the tiny space the four of them had found themselves standing in.

"I love college already man." Jasper commented, his eyes fixed on Octavia as he knocked back his drink.

"You love to party." Monty said. "Lets not get that mixed up with loving college."

"College, parties. All the same." Jasper shrugged.

"Lets dance!" Octavia said, tossing her cup aside, grabbing onto Clarke and Jasper, pulling them deeper into the crowd, Monty mooching behind them. The music seemed to be louder where they were, Octavia throwing her head back, her hips swaying to the beat.

She looked so alive, so at home in the midst of all the shouting, and drunk students. Clarke couldn't help but grin, trying her best to follow Octavia's lead - her eyes fluttering shut, the music washing over her.

When she opened her eyes again, Clarke's view locked onto a guy standing a few feet away from them. He was her height, maybe a little taller, with dark floppy hair and eyes she could get lost in. He caught her gaze, offering her a bright smile.

Clarke smiled back, her cheeks flushing as their gazes stayed connected, the cute guy trying to push his way through the crowd, towards her.

"He's hot." Octavia practically yelled into her ear. "Dibs on him if he doesn't come over to you."

"I"m not interested!" Clarke tried - and failed - to deny.

"Suuure." Octavia said. "And Jasper totally doesn't want to have sex with me."

"I don't even know him!"

"So?" Octavia shrugged. "Arkoses is a big university. You'll probably never see him again after tonight. Go crazy."

Before Clarke could reply, the cute guy arrived.

"Hey."

"Hey." Clarke smiled at him.

"You having a good time?"

"Yeah, I guess. We just got here." Clarke said. "Its kind of crazy out here."

"Aren't all college parties?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Freshman?"

Clarke nodded. "You?"

"Transferred here from community college." He said. "Kind of had a taste of college life, but everything here is bigger."

"Clarke! Don't just stand there and do nothing. Dance!" Octavia yelled, winking at her not so subtly.

"Want to dance?" He offered before Clarke could die of embarrassment.

"Sure."

He grinned, and tried his best to imitate Octavia's moves, his arms flailing exaggeratedly around.

"You're going to take someone's eye out." Clarke laughed, her eyes bright as she watched him dance.

"Then maybe you can show me how to dance." He said, looping an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"You think you're so smooth, don't you?"

"I like to pretend I am anyway." He grinned. "I'm Finn by the way."

"Clarke."

"Nice to meet you, Clarke."

"You too." Clarke replied. She was finding it hard to tear her gaze away from his, his dark eyes smouldering in the dimly lit backyard. Despite the crowd, despite the noise, he was all she could see. However cheesy that statement was.

Her stomach flipped as he wrapped another arm around her waist, their bodies now flush against each other. Resting her hands on his shoulders, Clarke looked at him carefully for a second, before pressing her lips to his.

Something came over her, and confident Clarke was here to stay, making her kiss the cute guy with the gorgeous eyes and the strong arms wrapped around her lower back. And boy, was she glad confident Clarke had shown her face for once, and taken initiative.

She hadn't kissed many people in her life. Three that really counted, she guessed - but kissing Finn was something else entirely, his soft lips moving against hers, making her knees weaken and her body press even more closely against his.

Not a bad start to her college partying career.

"Octavia?"

A somewhat familiar growl caused Clarke to break her and Finn's kiss. Octavia was still with Jasper, and Monty, but a new face had arrived - Bellamy.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bellamy said. "Octavia, you're barely eighteen. You're not old enough to be drinking."

"Oh, come on Bell. Its not like I'm the only underage person here." Octavia rolled her eyes.

"You're the only underage person I give a shit about." Bellamy said, grabbing his sister's arm. "I'm taking you back to your dorm."

"I'm not a child Bellamy!"

"Yes Octavia, you are!" Bellamy said angrily. "And I expected better from you, _princess._"

"Who, me?" Clarke couldn't help but be offended, ripping herself away from Finn. Bellamy was different looking when he was angry, his face creased in an irate expression, his tall stature imposing rather than admirable. "You barely know me Bellamy Blake. You don't have the right to expect anything of me. And I'm nobody's princess, least of all _yours_."

"Great, Octavia's roommate has anger management issues." Bellamy rolled his eyes. "Lets _go_ Octavia."

"I'm not going anywhere!"

"We can walk her home later-"

"And how much have you had to drink?" Bellamy interrupted Jasper.

"I haven't been drinking." Monty said. It was a blatant lie, but he seemed to be able to hide it better than Jasper. "We all live in the same dorm building, I'll walk them home tonight."

"You're leaving now Octavia." Bellamy said. "I'm taking you back to your dorm _now_."

"God, I hate you Bellamy." Octavia said. "At some point, you're going to have to let me grow up."

"Say what you like O, I'm not letting you stay at this party."

"We'll all leave now." Clarke said, looking at Monty who nodded. "Happy?"

"I-"

"If you're going to make me leave, I'm leaving with my friends. Not you."

Bellamy didn't look happy about it, but he didn't argue. "We'll talk about this tomorrow."

Octavia snorted. "Yeah, sure we will. Come on Clarke." She grabbed Clarke's hand, Jasper trying to subtly knock back the rest of his drink.

"Sorry." Clarke tried to say to Finn, Octavia already pulling away.

"It's okay." Finn said. "Another time, yeah?"

"Yeah."

Despite Bellamy's dramatics, Clarke couldn't help but smile as the four of them pushed their way out of the party, and out onto the busy pavement. The campus was party central today, the loudest one being the one they'd just left.

"I hate my brother sometimes." Octavia grumbled. "He never lets me have any fun. I should have gone to college in Outer fucking Mongolia."

"Ah, but then you wouldn't have met us." Jasper grinned. "And it just so happens that Monty and I have a bottle of vodka stashed in our room. For medical purposes."

"Vodka and a family sized bag of chocolate pretzels." Monty grinned. "Lets just continue the party in the dorms. Its not like your brother is going to come barging into your room, is it?"

"I wouldn't put it past him." Octavia said. "But you know what? Fuck my brother. Get the vodka and the pretzels, and come over to our room. I refuse to stay in, and be in bed by ten on my first night in college."

"We have to set the tone for the rest of our college careers, right?" Jasper grinned, slinging an arm around Monty's shoulders.

Octavia linked her other arm through Jasper's, nodding in agreement. "We are not going to have a boring four years at college."

"If we can't go to the party, we're just going to have to bring the party to the Connelly dorms." Jasper beamed.

"You know what guys?" Octavia looked between the four of them. "I think this is the beginning of a _beautiful_ friendship."

"Casablanca. I love a girl who can quote old movies." Jasper quipped.

"Casablanca?" Clarke raised an eyebrow.

"Only the greatest love story of all time!" Octavia said. "My mom used to love watching all these old movies, so I am well versed in the cinematic history of the 20th century. You seriously haven't seen it?"

Clarke shook her head. "No, never."

"Thats it. We're going to get drunk and watch Casablanca." Octavia said.

"Who needs a frat party, right?" Jasper joked.

"_I_ do." Octavia said. "And at the next big frat party, my brother is not getting in the way of my fun."

'Its not like movies and vodka is a bad idea though." Monty piped up.

"Its bonding." Jasper said. "Us floor threes have to stick together in this crazy world of frat parties and lectures."

Clarke couldn't help but smile as the four of them headed back towards their dorm building. So it wasn't the all night party Octavia had promised her, but she had got the cute guy, and she was even getting the netflix binge high school Clarke would appreciate.

College was definitely going to be fun. Interesting, even.

* * *

**author's note** : so yeah, the college AU was something that had to be written at some point, and I just finished a three week binge watch of Greek so I felt inspired. My only knowledge of the US university system comes from Greek (and google in general), so I do apologise for any inaccuracies. also, i know college AUs are done to death in every fandom, but i'm kind of putting a twist on this setting it pre-cataclysm, so yeah. feedback is much appreciated, and i hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


	2. chapter two

**chapter two**

Clarke groaned loudly as someone banged loudly on her and Octavia's door, trying her best to hide underneath her pillow. Her head was spinning, the aftermath of the previous night's vodka and movie night hitting her like a freight train.

"I'm not getting it." Clarke mumbled.

"Not dealing well with the hangover?"

Clarke could _hear_ Octavia's smirk. "Every single part of me hurts."

Octavia laughed. "You'll develop a better tolerance - _lightweight._"

"You're the worst." Clarke said. "And for the love of _God_, answer that door."

Octavia swung her legs out of bed, heading for the door. Clicking the lock, she opened it to reveal a very irate Bellamy. "Go away Bell."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"God, you are unbelievable, you know that?" Octavia said. "You got your way! I went home last night and missed an amazing party. Is that not enough for you?"

"You're my responsibility O, and I don't want you anywhere near those frat parties-"

"You know what Bell?" Octavia was furious. "I'm relieving you of your responsibility. You don't have to obsessively take care of me anymore!"

"I'm always going to be responsible for you Octavia, whether you like it or not."

Clarke was well and truly awake now, the prospect of getting back to sleep completely gone. "You know," She began tiredly, sitting up in bed. "At some point you're going to have to acknowledge that Octavia is an adult and you can't control her every move."

"You have no right to get involved in this, its between me and Octavia-"

"You got me involved in this when you called me irresponsible in front of half the university last night." Clarke said. "And you got me involved in this when you barged into my dorm room at ten am and woke me up from a great night's sleep."

"You can't treat me like I'm a baby forever Bellamy." Octavia said. "Eventually you're going to have to recognise that I'm eighteen years old, and I'm more than entitled to make my own choices - regardless of whether or not they're good or bad choices."

Bellamy rolled his eyes. "Thats a great way of getting me to trust you, telling me you're going to make bad choices."

"Isn't that a part of growing up? Making mistakes and learning from them, I mean." Clarke commented. "I highly doubt you're _perfect_ yourself Bellamy."

Octavia nodded furiously. "Clarke's right. You're absolutely not perfect, if memory serves me correctly."

"This isn't about me -"

"Really? Because I get the feeling it it." Octavia snapped. "This whole 'protect Octavia to the death' thing isn't just you wanting to protect me, I think there's a whole lot more to it."

Bellamy's expression clouded. "Don't try and make this into something it isn't."

"You're just pissed because you know I'm right." Octavia said. "And for the record, you don't know Clarke - she's the most responsible person on this floor, if you ask me."

"You've known her, what, a day?"

"That's all I need." Octavia said. "Now can you go? Clarke and I have lots to do."

"Like make bad life choices?"

"I was thinking breakfast." Clarke grinned, making Octavia laugh.

"Unbelievable. Don't come crying to me when something goes wrong then O." Bellamy said, turning on his heel and barging out of the room, nearly sending the person standing in their doorway flying. "Do you mind?"

"Jesus, whats his problem?"

Clarke's eyes widened as she saw Finn standing outside their room, eyebrow raised as he watched Bellamy storm off their floor.

"Thats my older brother." Octavia said. "He's got some anger management issues. Among other things." She looked at Clarke, grinning knowingly. "I'm going to go and see if Jasper and Monty are up for getting some breakfast."

"She's not very subtle, is she?" Clarke said, trying to smooth her crazy bed head down, tucking her tangled curls behind her ear.

"With a brother like hers, I think she gets a free pass." Finn said. "I hope you don't think its really creepy, me turning up here."

"No, no, it's kind of sweet, actually." Clarke said, her gaze flickering to the floor. "I'm kind of curious as to how you found me though."

"Last night at the party, you called that guy you were yelling at Bellamy Blake - it doesn't take a genius to figure out that Octavia is therefore, Octavia Blake." Finn said. "All it took then was me pretending I couldn't remember my sister's dorm room assignment, and the nice lady in admissions and housing told me that my sister Octavia was on the third floor of the Connelly dorm's."

Clarke raised an eyebrow. "She believed you were Bellamy?"

"No." Finn laughed. "But I think the extra latte I conveniently had helped my cause."

"You went to a lot of trouble just to find me."

"Well, I never got your number last night." Finn shrugged. "And I was really hoping that you'd be up for going on a date with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Finn nodded. "I've got some stuff I have to sort out this morning, but would you like to go for coffee with me this afternoon?"

Clarke couldn't help but smile. "I'd really like that."

Finn returned the smile. "I'll meet you at the coffee dock over by the student centre at four then?"

Clarke nodded. "See you then!"

"Alright." Finn turned to leave, but stopped himself. "One more thing?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I actually get your number this time?"

Clarke laughed. "Yeah. Give me your phone and I'll put it in."

Finn passed her his cellphone, and Clarke quickly typed her number in, handing it back to him.

"See you later?"

"See you later Finn." Clarke said, smiling stupidly. She was still smiling stupidly when Octavia arrived back, looking at her expectantly.

"Well?"

"He asked me on a date - today!"

"Wow, he's eager!"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No." Octavia shook her head. "Its definitely a good thing! He can't wait to see you!"

'You think?"

"Trust me Clarke, he's already crazy about you." Octavia said, rummaging through her half unpacked suitcases to find a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "Jasper and Monty said they'd meet us by the lifts in five for breakfast by the way."

"I'm not sure I can eat anything." Clarke said, her stomach churning.

"Water and toast." Octavia said knowledgeably. "You're going to have to eat something, or you'll feel worse."

"How aren't you hungover?"

"Practise." Octavia shrugged. "A tip for the future though Clarke, eat a big dinner before we go out. For soakage purposes. Unless you want to get absolutely fucked up, then don't eat anything - but thats probably a less than stellar idea."

"_Definitely_ a less than stellar idea." Clarke said, taking a look in the mirror and groaning. "I can't believe I let Finn see me in this state." Her hair was practically standing on edge, knotted from the previous night's sleep, her party make up all over her face.

"Says something about him." Octavia shrugged, shimming into a pair of skinny jeans. "He can look past all the superficial stuff - make up and hair or whatever. He likes you because he likes you."

"He doesn't know me."

"But you two made a _connection_ last night." Octavia teased, waggling her eyebrows.

"Haha. We made out for like, a minute, before your bonehead brother interrupted." Clarke said, trying to drag her hairbrush through her tangled curls without completely scalping herself. It was proving to be something of an impossibility, strands of light blonde hair coming off with every brush stroke.

_Note to self_, Clarke thought. _Tie your hair up before bed. Or, embrace the dreadlocks._

"Do you think I could rock dreadlocks?" Clarke asked absentmindedly, tying her hair back out of her face in a messy ponytail.

"Probably not." Octavia said. "Your hair frames your face really well the way it is."

"Thanks?" Clarke was almost surprised Octavia's response had been a compliment. She almost expected the other girl to laugh off her inquiry.

Octavia shrugged. "I'm being honest. And anyway, if we're going to rebel and change our image now we're in college, can we _please_ get tattoos? I really want one, but I don't want to go alone. I need someone to keep watch so I know some skeevy tattoo artist isn't writing 'suck my dick' across my lower back."

"Thats a thing that happens to people?"

"Come on, theres a show on some shitty reality network called 'when tattoo's go bad.' This kind of stuff definitely happens to people." Octavia said. "So are you up for it?"

"Up for what?" Clarke paused, her sweater halfway to her head.

"Getting a tattoo together!"

"I don't know if I'm decisive enough." Clarke admitted. "What if I change my mind halfway through?"

"We'll just have to think of a really cool tattoo idea for you before we get them then." Octavia beamed. "Come on Clarke, I'm starving!"

"Okay, okay - I'm coming." Clarke shoved her feet into her converse, letting Octavia drag her out the door of their dorm, the other girl still talking happily about tattoos, and tattoo ideas.

Clarke couldn't help but smile stupidly. She'd barely been in college for twenty four hours, and she already had three new friends, and a date that afternoon. She wasn't doing too badly, if she could say so herself.

Classes hadn't even started yet, and Clarke's life was on track.

"Earth calling Clarke?"

"Huh?" Clarke snapped out of her trance, Octavia looking at her expectantly, Jasper and Monty barely holding back laughter.

"You're all dreamy and lovesick already Clarke." Octavia laughed.

"I barely know Finn!"

"But you two made a _connection_ last night." Jasper said, his eyebrows moving in an expression not completely dissimilar to Octavia's earlier one.

"Oh my god, you and Octavia are actually the same person." Clarke said. "Octavia, are you hiding in there underneath all this hair?" She said, messing with Jasper's floppy dark fringe. "Octavia, just scream if you need help, okay?"

"Great minds think alike Clarke." Jasper said, laughing as he batted Clarke's hands away.

"Can all these great minds get in the elevator so be can go and get breakfast? I'm willing to sell my soul for some french toast right now." Monty said, gesturing towards the waiting elevator.

Jasper looked at his best friend. "A deal with the devil for some eggy bread. Hmm."

"I am hungover to fuck Jas, so either you get me some french toast, or I sell your porn collection on ebay." Monty grumbled.

"Porn collection? What kind of porn are you into, _Jas_?" Octavia smirked, her expression turning Jasper to jelly.

"Porn, I don't watch porn. Too busy out getting s-some." Jasper said, almost breathlessly.

"Pity." Octavia said. "I like watching it."

Clarke couldn't help but snort as she watch Jasper go bright red, and fumble for a response. "I think you're trying to kill him Octavia."

"Nah." Octavia grinned. "Corrupt him a little, maybe."

"Still here, still hungover, still hungry." Monty said, looking impatient.

"Alright, grumpy pants." Octavia said as the doors dinged open. "We're nearly at the cafeteria. Anyway, we're not talking about the most exciting news here guys - Clarke is going on a _date_ today."

"I still can't believe he tracked you down so quickly." Jasper commented. "He's really into you Clarke."

"So you all keep saying."

"Having second thoughts already?"

"God no!" Clarke shook her head. "I like him, I do - I've just never really done the whole dating thing."

"I find that really hard to believe." Octavia said. "You're gorgeous Clarke, I would totally date you if you were a guy. Or if I was a guy."

"Good to know?" Clarke laughed.

"And anyway, didn't you have a thing with Senator Jaha's kid? William?" Jasper looked around for confirmation.

"Wells? God no." Clarke said. "He's a friend. _Just_ a friend."

"Dating isn't exactly hard anyway Clarke." Octavia said as they entered the busy cafeteria, joining the queue for breakfast. "Its supposed to be _fun_, don't overthink it."

"I guess I just don't want to mess it up before anything even gets started." Clarke said. "I'm not exactly great with keeping relationships going, romantic or otherwise."

"You're keeping your relationship with us going!" Octavia pointed out.

"We've known each other for like a day."

"The first day of many." Octavia quipped. "Right?"

"We are the four musketeers." Jasper said.

"I thought it was the three musketeers?"

"Even numbers are better than odd." Monty said, shovelling food onto his plate.

"It means no one ever has to sit by themselves on the bus." Jasper laughed. "Thats a benefit to being the four musketeers."

"And where are we planning on getting the bus too?" Clarke raised an eyebrow.

"We should go to the beach."

"Thats a five hour drive - at least." Clarke said. "I don't think I could sit on a bus for that long."

"Don't like public transport, rich kid?" Octavia teased.

"Okay, we made a deal about the rich kid jabs." Clarke said. "And I just don't like being stuck in a cramped space with no prospect of getting out for five hours."

"You're claustrophobic?" Monty asked as they headed towards a free table.

"Kind of. Not really." Clarke said. "Its a really long story I'm not going to get into right now. Plus, I get motion sick."

"You can cure that." Jasper said, sliding into a chair.

"Really?"

"Well, I've been working on a cure." Jasper said. "I haven't exactly moved to human trials yet, but I think it could probably work."

Clarke rolled her eyes. "I'm not being your first human trial Jasper - I need a little more than _probably_."

"What about a hangover cure?" Octavia interjected. "One of those would be amazing. Like, if you could go and have a crazy night of drinking, and wake up and be fine the next morning, life would be pretty amazing."

"I think there is one of those Octavia - it's called not drinking alcohol." Clarke joked.

"A hangover cure is plausible though." Jasper said. "It would take a lot of work - and a lot of money I don't have - but I think you could make one."

Clarke's stomach churned as she pushed her breakfast around her plate, not quite trusting her body's ability not to throw it straight back up. "I think I could get on board with making one."

"I think we could do it, miss pre-med." Jasper said. "Imagine that - making a patented hangover cure in our first year of college. We could be millionaires by time we graduate."

"Dream big Jas."

"If you're going to dream, go big or go home." Jasper shrugged. "No point is aspiring to teach high school biology."

'Thats kind of offensive, isn't it? Some people want to be teachers." Monty said.

"Mon, anyone who wants to go and spend the rest of their life in a high school is **not** making good life choices."

"Amen to that." Clarke said.

"Now, being a college professor? Thats something I could totally do."

"I don't think professors get to go to parties and hook up with cute freshman girls Jas." Octavia laughed.

Jasper shook his head. "I don't believe you."

"Your best friend is kind of delusional Monty." Clarke said.

"Him? Yeah, you get used to it."

"Thats hurtful Mon."

"Eat your breakfast and quit the crazy talk Jas."

Clarke couldn't help but smile to herself, looking around the table. It felt like she had been at college longer than a day, known these people longer than a day. Picking up her fork, she scooped up some scrambled egg, instantly spitting it out as soon as it touched her tongue.

"Clarke?" Octavia looked concerned.

"We need to get working on that hangover cure."

* * *

Clarke felt a bit more human as she headed across campus, looking for the coffee dock. A long, cold shower had helped, and she had managed to polish off the remainder of Monty's pretzels, so she wasn't going to pass out due to lack of food anytime soon.

Good start to her first date with Finn, all things considered.

Pulling out her phone, Clarke brought up the map of campus she had saved a few days previously.

"Lost?"

Clarke looked up to see Bellamy approaching her, a pair of dark sunglasses obscuring his chocolately brown eyes.

_Wait._

She just described Bellamy Blake's eyes as chocolately. She really needed to pull herself together.

_Blame it on the vodka._

"I'm not in the mood Bellamy." Clarke muttered, her gaze returning to her phone.

"Not in the mood for what princess?"

"Another one of your rants."

"They're not all I do-"

"I have met you three times, and two of those times, you were yelling at me and Octavia. Excuse me for not wanting to listen to you be an asshole for the third time in less than a day." Clarke interrupted sharply. "I don't know what the hell your problem is, but keep your issues to yourself and let me enjoy college."

Bellamy raised his hands in surrender. "Only if you attend a couple of anger management classes."

"I do **not** have an anger problem." Clarke hissed. "That is you Blake. You don't even know me, and you have done nothing but yell, and lecture me since we met. You're the one who needs to make an appointment with student health and get yourself some professional help. And how the _hell_ do I get to the stupid coffee dock?" She glared at her phone, not making any sense of the map.

"I don't think you're going to be a good influence on my sister, _princess. _I'm allowed to be concerned about that." Bellamy said. "And coffee dock is straight down past the arts building, next to the student union. Are you _sure_ you're pre-med?"

"Go fuck yourself Bellamy." Clarke muttered darkly, turning on her heel and marching away.

"You're welcome princess!" He yelled after her.

It took every ounce of self control Clarke had not to turn back, and punch him right in his stupid, righteous, know it all face.

_Idiot._

"Woah, Clarke! Hey, you nearly walked straight past me." Finn caught her by the elbow, offering her a bright smile. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Clarke reassured. "I just ran into Bellamy, and he just gets under my skin, you know? Anyway, it doesn't matter. Coffee?"

Finn laughed. "Sure. Coffee."

Clarke shook all thoughts of Bellamy from her mind, joining the queue for coffee with Finn. "So…."

"So…" Finn mimicked. "How do you like life at the Ark so far?"

"You're already a real Arkoses student, aren't you? Using the campus nickname and everything." Clarke teased. "I'm having a lot of fun. I think I'm really going to love it here."

"It is a great place." Finn nodded. "I jumped at the chance to come here when I got a transfer scholarship."

"Wow, a scholarship? Thats amazing!"

Finn shrugged. "I really wanted to go to a good college you know, so I worked my ass off to get here."

"What are you planning to study?"

"Social science." Finn said. "I want to help people, you know? I figure I can do that with social science. You?"

"I'm pre-med." Clarke said. "Facing into eight years of college before I even do my residency is kind of daunting, but its what I've always wanted to do."

"Thats pretty amazing, Clarke."

"I've lived basically my entire life being submerged in all things medical - or engineering. It was an either or choice, and I'm a little better at biology than I am physics." Clarke joked. "No, I mean. I want to help people to."

"You're going to get plenty of practice, keeping your friends alive while you're in college."

"Hm?"

"The kid with the floppy hair? He looks like someone who parties hard."

'Jasper? Yeah. He does." Clarke said. "He wants to make a hangover cure though."

"Ambitious of him." Finn laughed. 'Have you known him long?"

"About twenty four hours."

"Seriously?"

"What?"

"You guys just seem like you've known each other longer." Finn shrugged as they edged up the line. "I figured you'd gone to high school together or something."

'No, I literally met Octavia, Jasper and Finn yesterday." Clarke laughed. "Sometimes you just meet people you click with, you know?"

Finn stared at her, his gaze intense. "I know the feeling."

Clarke felt colour rising in her cheeks, and she turned her attention to the menu board. "C-cool, they do iced coffee here!" She could feel Finn still smiling at her, and she knew full well that if she looked up, he'd still be staring at her with that intense gaze.

"What can I get you?"

"Can I have a vanilla latte please?" Clarke said.

"Make that two." Finn interjected, rooting for his wallet.

"No, you don't have to-"

"Clarke." Finn interrupted, smiling at her softly. "I'll get these, and the next time can be on you, okay?"

"Thanks Finn."

They stood in silence for a few minutes, waiting for their coffees.

"Do you want to sit outside?" Clarke asked. It was a sunny afternoon, and she spotted one free table in the midst of the busy crowd.

"Sounds good."

She led the way, pushing through the queue to step back outside, making a beeline for the table. Clarke offered Finn another smile, trying to figure out how to break the sudden silence.

"I never really dated much before college." Clarke blurted. "So I, uh, I'm sorry if I'm not very good at it."

"Don't worry. I never really dated much before college either, so you're not the only one." Finn laughed.

"Octavia said this was easy."

"Octavia is a bare faced liar, by the sounds of it." Finn joked.

"She's actually really great." Clarke said, smiling to herself. "I think we're going to be great friends, you know?"

"College is all about making new friends, right?" Finn said. "So, why Arkoses if you didn't come here with Octavia and everyone?"

"I wanted to get away from my parents, honestly."

"Seriously?"

"It sounds like such a rich kid answer, doesn't it?" Clarke said. "I mean, I love my parents to bits, I really do, but they've always been overprotective. I know they're only trying to make sure that I'm safe, and everything, but I've always craved independence. My best friend from home, Wells, he and I had planned to go to George Washington for years, but the more I thought about it, the more I knew I couldn't do it. North Carolina was the comprise - its close enough to DC to keep my parents happy, and far enough away for me to feel like I was actually being allowed to grow up."

"I think independence is a fair thing to want." Finn said. "Everyone wants to be given the chance to go out into the world, and fend for themselves."

"Right? I mean, I appreciate everything my parents have ever done for me, but I want to prove that I can do it myself too." Clarke said. "What about you? Why Arkoses?"

"I grew up in Atlanta, just outside the city." Finn said. "Arkoses is in the middle of the country theres only a few small towns near here, and its peaceful. I picked it because it was so different. And because they gave me a scholarship."

Clarke laughed. "That has to be a pretty big deciding factor."

"I mean, just a little." Finn laughed. "I never really wanted to get away from Atlanta - I'll probably end up there again, when I graduate - but I needed the break."

"God knows where I'll be when I graduate." Clarke said.

"Not heading back to Washington?"

Clarke shook her head. "Big world out there."

"I've always wanted to go to Europe." Finn admitted. "I almost majored in art - I've always loved it - and Europe is just full of all these amazing museums, and theres so many artistic movements that were born there. I feel like if I went, I could never come back to the US."

"Its a really cool place."

"You've been?"

"Yeah, my mom was going to a medical conference in London, so my dad and I tagged along, and we went to London, Paris and Berlin. The history there is _unbelievable." _Clarke said. "Paris is a place to put on your bucket list."

"Isn't it on everyone's bucket list?" Finn said, taking a sip of his latte. "Its the ultimate romantic cliche."

"I think its been made out to be more of a cliche than it is." Clarke said. "Its a romantic city, but theres so much more too it - you can practically _feel_ the history when you're walking around, and there's just an amazing atmosphere there."

Finn simply smiled.

"What?"

"You're a really passionate person Clarke."

"Sorry-"

"No, its a _good_ thing. Passionate people are the interesting ones."

Clarke returned the smile. "Whats your passion then?"

"You really want to know?"

"Of course!"

"Space travel." Finn admitted. "I've always been fascinated by it. If I was smart enough, I would have tried to be an astronaut."

"I'm sure you're smart enough."

Finn shook his head. "I _really_ suck at physics. I've always been more of a talker than a logical thinker. Not exactly what NASA looks for in potential recruits. I still love it though - the whole idea of space travel is amazing to me. I watch an embarrassing amount of science fiction."

"I'm a pretty big Star Trek fan."

"Ah, the age old war." Finn said. "I've always been more of a Star Wars guy."

"Well." Clarke said. "This date is over."

Finn laughed. "Theres no coming back from that?"

"You'd have to do something _pretty_ impressive." She teased.

"How about another date?"

"You're really banking on me thinking this one was great."

"It totally is though."

"Yeah." Clarke smiled. "It is."

"So how about it?"

"Another date it is."

Finn grinned. "Dinner Friday night then? Apparently theres a really good Italian place just off campus."

"I love Italian." Clarke nodded. "Sounds great."

"Its a date then." Finn beamed.

Clarke took another sip of her coffee, listening as Finn started talking about some Italian place back in Atlanta that did the worlds best meatballs. She wasn't particularly interested in meatballs, but she was definitely interested in the boy sitting across from her, his eyes bright as he talked.

Clarke couldn't deny it was a great date - she laughed, she completely forgot about anything (_or anyone) _who might have been bothering her, and her heart had fluttered furiously when Finn kissed her on the cheek, having had walked her back to her dorm building.

It _might_ have been the perfect first date.

She couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she opened the door to her and Octavia's room, greeted by a chorus of questions from Octavia, Jasper, and Monty, who were lounging on Octavia's bed, music blaring loudly in the background.

"How was it?" Octavia squealed, nearly kicking Jasper in the head in her haste to stand up.

"Amazing." Clarke said, tossing her bag and jacket aside, flopping down next to Monty. "We're going on another date Friday night!"

"You go girl." Jasper said, high fiving her. "We've been at college for like twenty four hours, and you've already got yourself a boyfriend."

"I can already tell I'm going to be telling this story in my maid of honour speech!"

Clarke laughed. 'Lets not get ahead of ourselves here guys. We've been on one date, he's not my boyfriend."

"Buuuuut he totally likes you because two dates in one week?"

"I like him too." Clarke admitted. "I felt really comfortable around him today, you know? I think we could have something good."

"And I," Jasper said dramatically. "Will die alone."

Octavia grinned, patting his shoulder. "At least you'll have all your porn sweetie."

"I really am going to die alone."

"Jasper, we've been at college a day. Theres 19,000 students on this campus, you'll find the love of your life."

"Or," Clarke grinned. "Someone who'll at least keep your hands off all the porn."

'I hate you guys."

"Yeaaaaah." Octavia said. "You don't. Do you have any more of those pretzels Monty? Clarke polished the last of them off this morning."

"I'm not even sorry about it, either."

* * *

**author's** note; thank you all so much for all the reviews and alerts for the first chapter, you have no idea how much i appreciate it! apologies for the delay in uploading this chapter, but i got a bit distracted _(by sims, because i'm a fully functioning adult who doesn't play sims for six hours straight instead of being productive...) _depending on my hours in work, i'll have the next chapter up by friday night at the latest!

feedback is, as always, much appreciated!


End file.
